<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ma'kara Meets Inigo by Sylvia_Fey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136507">Ma'kara Meets Inigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey'>Sylvia_Fey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyrim One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Multi, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I already wrote this but it came to my attention recently that I should have it as its own thing, so here it is.<br/>This one goes out to all the Inigo fans who are playing with the Mod Khajiit Will Follow and have recently updated to the version with the khajiit female, Ma'kara. A friend of mine is playing with both and ask Ma'kara what her favorite color was and she said blue and mentioned Inigo... While he was standing right there. These two creators just need to get together so i don't have to do this... But I'm doing it for the sake of the Inigo and Khajiit Will Follow fans. You're welcome.</p><p>Shout out to Kiba since she was the inspiration for this.</p><p>NOTE:<br/>These interactions DO NOT take place in the game except for the interaction between the player and Ma'kara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inigo the Brave/Ma'kara (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyrim One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ma'kara Meets Inigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You're walking back to camp with a new friend that calls herself Ma'kara, a pretty white and light grey tabby type khajiit you picked up outside of Darkwater Crossing. "So, Ma'kara," you ask, the silence starting to unnerve you a little, "what are your interests? What do you like to do?"</p><p>"Well, I like to adventure, but I am looking for my brother. I had heard he was around in this area but I had lost track of him," she said, her ears drooping slightly as she said it. </p><p>"Don't worry, Ma'kara. We'll find your brother," you say, putting your hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile.</p><p>"Thank you. I really appreciate it," she said, smiling back as you head over the hill just before the camp. </p><p>"So, what else do you like?" you asked, picking a wild flower as you pass the patch.</p><p>She paused, waiting patiently for you to finish as she thought about her answer, "well, I like the color blue," she said, giving you pause. You stand and look at her with a raised eyebrow as she smiles shyly at you, "I heard there was a khajiit with blue fur and when I found out, I.... wished I could have blue fur as well." She shuffled her feet, looking embarassed at saying that before you chuckle.</p><p>"Boy are you going to be in for a surprise," you say, nodding toward the crest of the hill before leading her over it and down toward the camp. </p><p>"Oh! You brought back another friend!" Lucien said, giving the female khajiit a smile, "Lucien Flavius is the name."</p><p>"Hello. I am Ma'kara. It is a pleasure to meet you," she says, giving the mage a smile in return.</p><p>"Welcome to our group, Ma'kara," Recorder says, giving the khajiit a grin, "it'll be nice to have another woman in the group instead of all these smelly men."</p><p>A tongue click from a fallen log brings your attention to Kaidan as he gives Recorder a glare, "and when was the last time you bathed, hmm?"</p><p>"I bathe daily. Not that I would tell any of you perverts," Recorder hissed, narrowing her eyes at Kaidan.</p><p>"You think I have nothing better to do than watch you bathe?" Kaidan asked, giving the strange woman a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Recorder frowned, "well, it's either that or polish your sword," she gave him a smirk, "or both at the same time."</p><p>Kaidan gave her a growl before tossing a bucket toward her, "go get us some water, woman."</p><p>Recorder stuck her tongue out at him before snagging the bucket and heading for the river not far from the camp.</p><p>"You're going with her, right?" you ask, giving him a smirk as he sighed and got to his feet, sliding the sword back onto his back.</p><p>"Of course. Wouldn't want someone to make off with her and then bring her back because she annoyed them," he said, making you chuckle as he followed her.</p><p>"Where's Inigo?" you ask, taking a seat on a upside down pot as Ma'kara took a seat on the log.</p><p>"He went hunting. Said he would be back soon," Lucien said, humming to himself as he started to write a letter back home.</p><p>"Who is Inigo?" Ma'kara asked, tilting her head in curiousity.</p><p>"He's another one of my companions and a really good friend. You'll like him, I think," you say, giving her a knowing smile before the shuffling of a bush brought your attention to Inigo as he entered the camp, "right on time."</p><p>Inigo sighed, dropping the backpack your group used for meat on the ground before blinking in surprise at Ma'kara... who was staring at him with wide eyes. He gave her a raised eyebrow before glancing at you, "you made a new friend. I was starting to wonder if you weren't being a little antisocial," he said, teasing you slightly before turning his attention back to Ma'kara, "hello. My name is Inigo."</p><p>She opened her mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out except that squeaky breath that fangirls do when they meet one of their favorite people.</p><p>Inigo furrowed his brows at her before glancing at you, "I think she is broken, my friend."</p><p>"Nah, you're just that ugly," you tease back, getting a scoff from the blue khajiit.</p><p>"Lies! I am the most handsome in the group," he said, running his hand dramatically down his face and making you laugh.</p><p>"But not the most humble," Lucien muttered, smirking at Inigo as the khajiit stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p>"Anyway, Inigo, this is Ma'kara. She's looking for her brother," you explain, getting to your feet as Recorder and Kaidan returned to camp with a bucket of water.</p><p>"It is nice to meet you, Ma'kara. I hope we can become friends," Inigo said, giving her a friendly smile.</p><p>"I like your fur!" she blurted out, stopping everyone in their tracks as she slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. </p><p>Inigo chuckled, giving her an amused grin, "thank you. I like my fur too. Although, it is not as pretty as yours," he said, winking at her. </p><p>Ma'kara's eyes widened farther, making you wonder if they were going to pop right out of her head before she cleared her throat, "th-thank you... Inigo."</p><p>"Do you have to flirt with every woman we come across?" Lucien asked, looking really annoyed.</p><p>Inigo shrugged, "do not be angry because I know how to and it doesn't work for you," he said, smirking at the mage.</p><p>"I can flirt just fine!" Lucien protested as the others chuckled.</p><p>"Lucien, girls don't really want to hear about dwemer history," Recorder said, giving him an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Well, why not?" Lucien asked, obviously not getting it. </p><p>Kaidan sighed and shook his head, "and <em>I'm</em> the barbarian. At least I now how to flirt," Kaidan said, as you shook your head.</p><p>"Kai, the last girl you tried to talk to smacked you," you say, getting a frown from the man. </p><p>Kaidan snorted, "she didn't know the first thing about combat and tried to tell <em>ME</em> how to fight," he huffed, scowling at you.</p><p>"Did you have to insult her ancestors?" Recorder asked, getting another frown from the man.</p><p>"You would think that a Companion would know the first thing about fighting, but she didn't and I wasn't going to stand there and let her tell me I was wrong," Kaidan growled, taking a seat on one of the logs. </p><p>They all laughed as Kaidan frowned, before even he broke out into a smile. The conversations amongst the small group of friends went on like that until Ma'kara became a little more comfortable. Or, comfortable enough to sit closer to Inigo and stare at him, making him uncomfortable. At first, he ignored it, knowing that he didn't look like a typical khajiit and he was used to staring, but not to this intesity. Finally, Inigo broke down, furrowing his brow at the female as his ears lay back in annoyance, "why do you keep staring at me?" he asked a little harsher than he intended.</p><p>"Maybe she wants to pet you," Recorder teaseed, getting a glare from the cat man. </p><p>"I am not a pet," he muttered, turning his annoyed attention back to Ma'kara.</p><p>"I just.... could I.... touch your fur?" the female khajitt asked, getting a frown from Inigo.</p><p>"Her favorite color is blue," you say, smirking at him, "work with it."</p><p>Inigo sighed, holding his arm out as if annoyed. </p><p>Ma'kara blinked at his arm before clearing her throat and gently laying her hand on his blue fur, stroking his arm a few times in fascination before looking away shyly and taking her hand back, "th-uh... thank you, Inigo."</p><p>Inigo sighed, giving her a small smile, "no problem."</p><p>"Bow chicka bow-wow!" you say, making the others laugh as Inigo shot everyone a glare. </p><p>"Shut up, all of you!" Inigo grumbled, his tail twitching as he folded his arms over his chest, pouting. </p><p>Ma'kara looked away in embarassment, shifting slightly in her seat as you all poked fun at Inigo.</p>
<hr/><p>Before bed....</p><p>"Inigo," Ma'kara called, shuffling her feet as he turned his attention to her.</p><p>"What is it, Ma'kara?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in concern.</p><p>"I... I just want to apologize for causing you trouble," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.</p><p>Inigo chuckled, bringing her eyes back up to him, "do not worry about it, my friend. We all have days that we are constantly picked on. We would not be family if we did not," he said, giving her a smile, "you did not cause any trouble for me. We tease each other all the time. It helps pass the time and boredom."</p><p>Ma'kara gave a sigh of relief before nodding, "alright then. I am glad to be a part of such a group," she siad, smiling at him before turning to head for the women's tent.</p><p>"Ma'kara," Inigo called out, bringing her attention back to him before she reached the tent, "if you get cold at night, my bedroll is always warm and ready for you." He gave her a smirk and a wink before ducking into the tent, leaving the female in shock. </p><p>After a moment, she inhaled, giving a girly squeal and dancing around the camp a little before stopping dead mid-motion at the sight of Kaidan giving her a raised eyebrow. "Uh..." She cleared her throat, "I was just... going to bed... yeah..." They stood staring at one another for a moment before she turned and headed straight for the tent, feeling embarrassed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>